fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Certifiable Super Sitter/@comment-28900404-20170126010042
Where do I even begin? This episode was God-Awful! In fact this episode is literally the show running through pergatory. I have so many issues with this episode. 1. Nothing makes absolutely no sense. Every character can just randomly chat and fumble about without any sort of logic or reasoning, it's just Wacky hijinks for the sake of random humor. 2. Continuity is beyond out the door, in fact it's pretty much dead. Now all of a sudden Mr. Turnner and Vicky can see the existence of Fariries and know they exist as if its just an everyday situation to them? The show doesn't even care about its rules anymore, but now its literally thrown away the most important one! Humans aren't suppose to know fairies exist! And this is all contrived just to make a bunch of unfunny humor. Like Mr. Tunner doesn't know who Vicky is despite the fact she's babysat for them SINCE THE SHOW HAS EXISTED! (PILOT INCLUDED) And they aren't suppose to know Vicky is evil either. 3. The low budget really shows its color here and the animation is more jarring than ususal. It feels more like a Fanmade Flash animation just to paste characters in wacky randomness. 4. Poof's inclusion- Poof really did nothing for this episode. The only purpose he serve was to emphasize the fact the show only cares about wacky randomness and have Poof spout a bunch of random pop-culture references (most of which died out or have been overused years ago) and was useless to the plot. He was clearly forced just so Chloe can know about his existance. It's so jarring and out of place to hear Poof speak. (What would've been more exciting is seeing him being a little older, or at least show he's more mature) 5. Timmy's role- This episode really higlights how little of a purpose Timmy serves now, not only is he completely useless anytime any sort of random conflict happens (this was made this way simply to put CHloe into the spotlight) but he's more whiner and stupid than usual. Timmy was never the smartest tool in the shed, but now he seems to even lack common sense. The random Crocker Abuse wasn't funny and was there for largely no reason. Also Cosmo and Wanda didn't serve much of a purpose either and are just as useles as they've been for years now. Also VIcky was rather disappointing too and she suffers many of the issues I have with Poof. She either makes references (such as Saw) or her inclusion is just there simply to add to Chloe's existence. She's also been flanderized at her absolute worst! Overall this is pretty much the worst episode of the Season, as well as one of the worst of the series. It has no focus, everything is random. Characters can just tumble about without any sort of logic as if its a normal day for them and many characters are completely useless.